RWBY: Shattered Remnants
by TheBrokenSoul1958
Summary: A collection of fluffy and heartwarming ships and one-shots. I'll do my best to do a little bit of all the ships. Feel free to give suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby hated sleeping alone.

Despite being unnaturally skilled in combat and fearless of grimm, she still had fears. And just like anyone else, she had occasional nightmares. On this particularly cold winter night, Ruby had woken in a cold sweat, shivering from both the low room  
temperature and residual terror.

For a minute or two, she simply stared ahead blankly, allowing herself to calm down.

"Ruby?" The sudden voice made her jump, and she looked to the side quickly. Blake was wide awake with a book in her hands. She was looking at Ruby with concern. "You ok?"

Ruby took a deep and shaky breath, running her hands through her hair before answering in a small voice.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine." She said, looking at the wall despondently. 'I'll never get enough sleep at this rate' she thought to herself.

"Nightmares?" Blake asks, closing her book and relaxing a bit. Ruby considers her response carefully, and decides to open up to her faunus teammate.

"Yeah... I... I've been having the same one lately. Roman and his men are invading Vale, and you three die in the fight... and there's nothing I c-can do a-about it!" She explains, dissolving into sobs.

The sight of the poor girls broken tears pulls blake to to her feet. She immediately stands and walks to her leaders bunk. She scoops the younger girl into her arms, and Ruby doesn't resist.

Blake carries the young huntress to her lower bunk, and lays down. Ruby instantly clings to Blake, sobbing and shaking.

"Shhh. It's ok. We're still here." Blake assures her, stroking her head gently. After a minute or two, Ruby stops crying, still latched tightly to Blake.

"Thanks Blake." She mumbles quietly into the older girls pajama shirt, already sounding sleepy.

"You're welcome Ruby." Blake replies softly, smiling and holding Ruby close. Their breathing slows and evens out, and Blakes eyes become heavy. Ruby quickly falls into a dreamless sleep, and Blake just lays there.

Blake didn't generally like cuddling, or any physical contact for that matter, but Ruby holding her desperately felt so right. Blake welcomed the warmth, both of the skin and the heart, and smiled.

"Sleep well, my little rose." She whispers, and closes her eyes. She falls asleep with a soft smile on her face, holding Ruby close, and shielding her from her nightmares. 


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY: Shattered Remnants  
Emurcury 1

As rewarding as villainy is in the long run, it's nothing but a pain in the ass for the short term. For example, staying in an abandoned village with no one for company but your annoying colleague was not Emeralds idea of a fun weekend.

"Pass the water." Emerald glances up at Mercury, glaring intensely. She leans toward their small fire for warmth.

"What are you, part fish? You've already drank most of the water. Lay off." She says brusquely, looking into the flames.

"Jeeze. Someone's having a bad night." He drawls, irking her further. He grabs a stick and pokes at the fire, sending a plume of sparks skywards. Emerald scowls and glares at him, squinting in concentration.

When Mercury goes to grab another hot-dog, his fingers pass through the phantom pack. Before he can realize what's happening, his fingers press against an ember fresh from the fire.

Mercury jumps to his feet, cursing and shaking his charred fingers. He looks at Emerald, not sure whether he wants to beat her aura down so she won't use her semblance again, or simply spew the vulgar words hovering on the tip of his tongue.

"Need some water to put on that?" Emerald asks sweetly, tilting her head. Mercury stays silent, and stalks over to the other side of her. He snatches up the bottle of water, dribbling some on his burns.

As he sits back down, grumpy and fuming, he sees the illusion cast by his cohort ripple and and fade, revealing the cooled ember, and the pack of hot-dogs two inches to the left.

Despite the burns, Mercury digs in. After a half hour of silence, Emerald looks over at him, and feels some slight pity.

"Sorry." She says quietly, looking back at the campfire. "I just... Hate how long this takes." Mercury frowns at her and takes a bite of his food.

"What takes so long?" He asks, leaning back against his hiking bag. He presses a wet rag to his fingers, wincing slightly.

"All of this. Our mission. We're bringing the world to its knees, but it's taking too long. Stakeout after stakeout, mission after mission." She blurts, her voice raising steadily. She hates losing control, hates losing composure. Hell, even her semblance  
is just a way to hide herself, to make herself seem perfect.

Mercury considers her outburst, and hums to himself in thought. "Well, I know that this means nothing, but all I can honestly tell you is that at the end, it'll be everything you hoped for, and more."

Emerald hangs her head a little, hating that he's right. All of this was so important to her. All she wanted is for the upper class assholes to be brought to their knees, to know what it is to be powerless.

Mercury watches Emerald carefully, and after ten minutes or so, he finishes tying a bandage around his burnt digits. He rubs his chin and leans forward a bit.

"What can I do to make it better?" He asks, leaning his elbows on his knees. Emerald looks over at him in surprise.

"You want to make me feel better after I tricked you into frying your hand?" She asks, raising one eyebrow. Mercury just sighs and nods. He hated the effect she had on him. If anyone else had even considered burning his hand, he would have kicked  
them inside out. But not her.

"Emerald, don't question it, what can I do?" He asks again, looking into her eyes. She considers his question for a moment, and sighs.

"Let me check that burn." She says, walking over and sitting beside him. She unwraps his clumsy bandage and frowns. "It should be healing faster."

Mercury nods and pulls his hand away gently. "I'm saving my aura for tommorow. Never know when I may need it." He explains, re-wrapping it.

They sit there, side by side, watching the fire dim. Mercury can't help but remember the past times he had made her blush with his nonchalant flirting, hiding his wildly beating heart. He looks over at her and watches her for a while, hoping for another  
chance at that adorable smile.

When the fire begins to burn low, the chill sets in. Emerald, already dressing light as it is, crosses her arms and shivers. Mercury couldn't help himself.

"Come here." He says quietly, holding an arm up. Emerald looks at him suspiciously, and shivers again. Despite her dignity, amd her aggravation towards him, she nods.

She scooches up agains his side hesitantly, immediately loving the warmth. Mercury puts his arm around her, and leans further back. Emerald doesn't complain, cuddling into his chest and closing her eyes.

She falls asleep after a few minutes, and Mercury grins, putting his other arm around her as well.

He stays up the entire night, watching the darkness around them, and holding Emerald in his arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY: Shattered Remnants  
GlyndaWood 1 ~Finished~

In the many years spent working with Ozpin, it had become extremely clear to Glynda that he liked to play little games to get his points across. Today it was the infuriating waiting game.

In Ozpin's spacious office on top of Beacon tower, Glynda was waiting patiently, sitting in a guest chair. Across from her, still as aggravatingly handsome as always, was James Ironwood. The two went way back, having trained together, and originally having  
been great friends.

Glynda was all too aware that she was the cause of their friendship's failure, having intentionally done her best to cause a rift. She hated herself for allowing such a rift to exist between them in the first place, but she couldn't afford to have any  
"social distractions" when the world was ready to fall apart.

Or, at least, thats how she justified it to herself.

James cleared his throat and leaned forward slightly. "How have you been Glynda?" He asked. Glynda scowled at him. "Fine." She snapped quickly. James didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure? You seem tense-" he was cut off by Glynda's burning gaze, and fell silent.

"You know, I never was able to figure out how we fell apart." He said quietly. Glynda chose not to respond. "I'm not sure what I did, but I'm sorry. Its been seventeen years and we haven't been able to talk like civilized people."

At this, Glynda finally snapped. She stood, eyes burning, "It's been seventeen years and you still haven't realized I'm in love with you!"

For a moment the air was charged as James slowly realized what she had said.

"Glynda-" he began, before she turned on her heel and walked briskly to the door. "Save it. Tell Ozpin I wont be attending this meeting." Then she was gone, leaving a very confused James still half-seated.

Hours later, Glynda was sitting in her teachers quarters, staring at the tv. She had stopped watching long ago, but she was so wracked with guilt and fury that she couldn't concentrate enough to decide on turning off the tv set.

Before she could work herself into a panic attack or aneurysm, a faint knock was heard at the door. Her head turned sharply, and she glared at the unopened door. "I'm not in the mood for a lecture Ozpin." She growled. "Try again." The visitor replied.  
Glynda sighed at the sound of James's voice, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Come in."

The door swung open and James stepped in, holding a bottle of wine and wearing a hopeful expression. "I've come to make peace." He says, letting the door swing shut behind him.

Glynda turns off the unwatched tv and gestures to a seat across from her. "Please, sit." She says, steeling her nerves. James accepts the offer and reclines slowly, placing the bottle on the table next to him.

At first, the air is silent and charged with tension, until Glynda finally speaks. "I'd like to apologize for my outburst earlier. It was very unprofessional and selfish of me to unload stressful information on you at a time like this." She says, holding  
his gaze.

For a moment James only rubs his chin thoughtfully, before he cracks a small grin. "If half the Atlas military were as duty bound as you, we would have dealt with these issues a long time ago." He says, eyes shining with humour. Glynda frowns in confusion  
at his words, and he continues before she can question him.

"Glynda, I've loved you since shortly after I met you, and I've always kept it to myself because you seemed too serious about life to ever notice me. Honestly I'm overjoyed that you feel the same, but why would you keep that a secret? And tear us apart  
at that?"

Glynda stares for a moment, before looking down. "When Ozpin explained things to me, and I realized how fragile the world was, I couldn't afford distraction. I drove you away in order to keep us both focused on our own lives." She explained, looking intently  
at her feet. "Well it's a good thing we're adults now then, isn't it? We can do what we want with ourselves without having to answer to him." Glynda looked up at James quickly, baffled by his words.

"To be honest, miss Goodwitch, you look like you could use a vacation. And I can say from personal experience that Atlesian food is amazing." Glynda sputtered, at a complete loss of words. First she finds out that James had fallen for her as well, and  
now he wants her to go back to Atlas with him for a vacation!?

James smiles and stands. "I can see that you need time to think. I await your answer." He says, walking to the door.

For what felt like centuries, but were actually a few seconds, Glynda processed his words. The answer was obvious, she just had to remember how to move and speak.

Just as James reached the door, Glynda shot to her feet. "Wait!" She said quickly, causing him to turn. She walked to him briskly and without warning, she pulled him into a kiss.

After a moment of surprise, James returned the unexpected affection. When they released each other, Glynda smiled up at him. "I would love to join you on your trip to Atlas." She said. "Perfect." Was his reply.

James left after another brief kiss, and Glynda couldn't stop beaming. She sat on the edge of her bed, and her happy thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a text notification on her scroll. She picked up the device, and read the message.

|Ozpin|  
~Your welcome~

"You ass..." She said quietly, still smiling wider than she had in years. 


	4. Chapter 4

RWBY: Shattered Remnants  
Topaz 1 ~Finished~

As much as he hated the impending tournament, Jaune found the influx of new faces rather refreshing. It gave a new reason to enjoy sitting in the crowded cafeteria, now packed with four times the usual amount of students.

It was a morning like all the othersin the past week, crowded, loud, and highly energetic, when Jaune met someone very intriguing. He had been sitting and poking at his food without really eating, and mor so looking around at the new students. The  
familiar faces of beacon, the proper and nearly militant atlas students. As well there were the laid back Mistralians and Vacuo students. He had been looking idly, not really focusing on any specific faces, until he met a pair of blood red eyes.

He blinked once, then realized that she was looking back at him, and quickly turned his gaze to his breakfast. He got a good look though: short green hair, dark skin, and of course those riveting crimson eyes.

Later that day, Jaune found himself waking up to the sound of Glynda announcing that he was next for combat demonstration. He stood quickly, blinking the sleep from his eyes, and hustled to the waiting combat floor. When he made it there, he turned and  
Glynda spoke her customary invitation for volunteers.

For a moment, there was silence, and just before it became awkward and Glynda had to repeat her invitation, someone stood. Jaune's breath caught in his throat.

"Can I fight him Miss Goodwitch?" Came the request. Glynda nodded, and the green haired girl with blood red eyes descended the steps to the combat floor. She stopped a few feet in front of him and put a hand on her hip. "Im Emerald, you?"  
She asked. Jaune put out a hand to shake and smiled. "Jaune. Jaune Arc." He said as Emerald shook his outstretched hand.

"Ready fighters?" Came Glyndas call. Jaune and Emerald answered with affirmatives, and stepped back, drawing their weapons.

"Fight!"

Hours later, Jaune was sitting in his dorm alone, his face resting on an ice-pack and various cuts on his arms. Turns out Emerald was pretty vicious, she had depleted his aura completely, before pummelling him a little bit more.

As he sat quietly, feeling very sorry for himself, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He called, wondering where his teammates were and who was visiting. To his great surprise, Emerald stepped hesitantly into the room.

Jaune stood very quickly, knocking over a stack of books in his haste. They proceeded to fall onto his toes, causing him to yelp and jump back. Emerald covered her mouth to hide her giggles. "Are you ok?" She asked him.

Jaune winced at his battered toes, but ignored it. "Yeah, I'm fine." He assured her. She looked at the ice on his desk and looked back at him. "You sure? I hit you pretty hard." She said, stepping closer. Jaune stiffened at her approach, not used to such  
concern from anyone but Pyrrah. "Yeah. Totally fine. Ive taken bigger hits than this." He said.

To his great surprise, she stepped right up to him and reached up to touch the rising lump on his cheek. He stayed stock still, his breath shallow and heart pounding. "If you say so..." She murmured, letting her fingers linger. After a moment, she seemed  
to come to her senses, dropping her hand and stepping back. "Just wanted to check up on you", she said hastily. She then turned and left before Jaune could say anything.

Jaune was very nervous on his way to the cafeteria the next day for dinner. He had a plan, one that was hasty and rather bold, but he refused to back down from this challenge. When he entered the cafeteria with the rest of team JNPR, he began scanning  
the sea of familiar and unfamiliar faces. It didn't take long to find the person he was looking for, and he immediately made a beeline for their table.

"Emerald?" He said, walking up behind her. She turned, and smiled when she saw who it was. "Oh, hey Jaune, whats up?" She asked, standing. Jaune cleared his throat and ignored his jittery nerves.

"Um, well... There's this, uh, dance coming up and I was, uh, I mean if you don't have, um-" Emerald was smiling as his blush deepened. "Yes. I'd love to go to the dance with you." Jaune smiled incredulously. "Really!?" He asked. "Yes, Jaune." She assured  
him.

On that evening, despite the quiet teasing from Emeralds teammates, the fact they were in a cafeteria, or the noise generated by roughly eight hundred hungry teens, Jaune allowed himself to get lost in Emeralds eyes. Her crimson gaze swept away the chaotic  
world, and he smiled wider. "I can't wait...' He thought, looking forward to the coming dance, and getting to know the intriguing girl with scarlet eyes.


End file.
